Could It Be?
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Five years ago Hermione thought she had it all, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect home; now she was all alone with the daughter of Harry; five years later fate falls into place and Hermione is forced to reveal secrets to the love of her life-REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story when I was like eight and posted it and it was HORRIBLE I had no clue how to write lol, so I'm editing it and partially re-writing and re-posting!! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The dreams

It was three o'clock in the morning when Hermione Granger woke up by the sounds of her crying toddler in the room over.

"MOMMY!" Hermione knew that 5 year Emma had been having nightmares about cloaked men with skull masks on they're face.

Hermione got up out of bed. It was kinda cold in her pyjamas pants and a tank top. She stepped over some of her daughter's toys and into Emma's room.

"What's wrong honey?" Hermione said sitting down on Emma's bed. "Did you have another bad dream?" Emma shook her head and sat up.

"I saw a blacked haired boy with a lightning on his face! He was with a boy with fire hair and they were riding mops!!" Hermione gasped. _Why does she keep having dreams about my past?_ Hermione thought biting her lip.

"Well honey why did you start crying?" Hermione put an arm around Emma.

"Because I saw you and I got scared!" Emma hugged Hermione.

"Where did you see me?" Hermione already knew the answer.

"You were cheering for them in a big thing with chairs in it." Emma said throwing her arms in the air to show how tall the 'Thing with chairs' was.

"Well honey do you think you can go back to sleep?" Hermione said stroking Emma's hair.

"No mommy can I sleep in your bed?" Emma had huge green pleading eyes, "pleeeeease mommy?" Hermione smiled and lifted her off the bed.

Hermione laid Emma down on the bed and she almost immediately fell asleep but Hermione did not. She laid there stoking Emma's hair thinking about the fist Quidditch match that she saw with her ex-best friends Ron and Harry playing together. This made her smile.

Hermione had left them almost 6 years ago.

_It was June 21 and Hermione was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione was in the library doing some last minute work before her first class started. She was just packing up when she heard someone walk into the library," Hermione I was looking for you." It was Harry. _

_"What are you doing in here?" Now Hermione was very surprised that Harry was in there he usually wasn't even awake that early in the morning. _

_"I couldn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking about last night." Awkwardness sudden swooped over the room like there was an open window. The thing that happened the night earlier was that Harry and Hermione had kissed. _

_"It um it didn't really mean anything did it I mean I was just caught up in the moment and…and" Hermione had been crying over how Ron got a girl friend when she thought that he really liked her. _

_"Hermione I realized last night that... I'm in love with you." Hermione couldn't believe her ears but the truth was obvious to her she was in love with him too. But Hermione couldn't tell him that._

_"Oh don't be silly Harry you're just imagining things." With that Hermione walked out of the library. _

_It was an awkward day in class with him she spent all day with Pavarti Patil and Ginny Weasley. She would be with Lavender Brown too but she was always with Ron (her new boyfriend) . _

_After the totally awkward day, Hermione decided to go straight to bed and do her homework later. It was three o'clock in the morning when she was ready to admit the totally new feelings she had for Harry. _

_She slowly crept down the stairs of the girl's dormitories and went to the boy's dormitories door and stood there for about thirty seconds trying to decide if she should go in or not. She decided it was now or never. She walked soundlessly up the stairs of the boys dormitories. She walked into Harry's room and slowly walked towards his bed she slowly climbed into his bed. _

_"Hermione?" Harry said in a fait sleepy voice. Hermione didn't say anything she just pulled the four-star posters down and around his bed then sat there staring at him as he sat up and reached his hand out through the curtains for his glasses. "What are you doing?"_

_"I love you." Is all she said for the rest of the sleepless night; before she kissed him passionately and she showed him just how much she really loved him too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Editing Chapter 2…!!!**

_Chapter 2: Kindergarten_

Hermione was wakened by Emma that morning. "Mommy, mommy! Wake up I have school today!"

It was true Emma was now 5 years old. Hermione had promised that she could attend St. Johns school of Calgary, which were she lived. Calgary.

This was a school for girls and Hermione thought it best she attended there. Emma has been known to 'some how' put a 4 year old boy in an oak tree. Emma disliked boys greatly.

Hermione slowly got up and got Emma dressed and got her breakfast while she went and got dressed. When Hermione came back Emma had finished her cereal.

"Honey go and brush your teeth."

Emma was rubbing her eye. "Ow." she said starting to cry.

"Oh honey do you have something in your eye? Don't rub it come her." Hermione kneeled down and opened Emma's eye there was an eye-lash lying across it.

She blew on her eye and the eye-lash floated to her nose. Hermione picked in up and flicked it at the floor. Then Hermione stared into Emma's eyes. They reminded her so much of Harry. Hermione once told Emma that she inherited her grandma's eyes. This was true because Harry had gotten Lily Potters eyes. Hermione smiled and said

"There is that better?" Emma nodded then ran towards the bathroom singing catch a falling star.

_Hermione woke up at about 5 o'clock in the morning still in Harry's arms. She slowly got up being careful not to wake Harry. Then she headed for the showers. _

_For the next three months Harry and Hermione were dating. But by May Hermione realized she was late. She hadn't had her period for a month she was feeling sick in the mornings. After awhile she was feeling drowsy during the day and couldn't help but notice that she was gaining weight._

_It was June 3rd she left school knowing that she was pregnant with Harry's child. She decided it would be best NOT to tell Harry. She was too afraid that he would deny it. She would be left alone any way; maybe her parents would be of some help…_

Hermione was in the car. Emma was in the back seat double checking that she had all her school things saying "check" as she looked through all her stuff.

Hermione was watching Emma as she went through her book bag a fourth time. "Sure you have everything Popkin?" This was a name that Hermione's mom used to call her.

"I think I'm just checking my organization now." Hermione laughed. Emma had inherited Hermione's need for organization and intelligence. In fact Hermione had already taught Emma how to read.

Hermione had just pulled up in the parking lot of the school when she realized that she was early. "Emma, honey, we're a little early do u want to go play on the playground?" Hermione said undoing the buckle on Emma's car seat.

"No I want to go and find out what class I'm in." Hermione nodded then helped Emma out of the car.

They walked through the entrance doors. The school's theme was Tigers so they had picture of them every where.

Now Hermione knew this was a girl's school but still couldn't believe how many female students there were. "Wow mommy I love it!" Emma said looking around the packed hallway.

"Let's get to the office." Hermione said looking for a teacher.

When Emma had been told what class to go to and introduced to her teacher Hermione left. She got in her car and for the fist time realized that she was worried about Emma.

_Don't be, she'll be fine_ is what she told herself.

With that she backed out of the parking lot and started on her way home. She needed to take a shower and change into more official clothes. She was going to apply for a job at a hotel. She wanted to work at the front desk. Hermione had been unemployed for 3 months. She had quit her last job due to the fact that her boss wanted her to move to London.

Now the hotel that she was going for was no normal hotel. It was the most famous hotel in Calgary. Famous people got married at this hotel. Hermione even knew that some Quidditch players got married there.

After Hermione was in the car for a second time, she stopped and thought about going and checking on Emma but knew she couldn't. So she started on her way towards the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Could it Be?: Old Friends Discovered and Secrets Revealed_

She quickly got out of her car and entered the hotel being ever so careful not to slam the door shut on her way in. Hermione quickly went to the main office and knocked on the door peering down at her watch at the same time 7:12.

"Enter." a voice sounded on the other side of the door. Hermione slowly opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Ah you must be Miss. Granger?" An old man asked peering up over his glasses. Hermione nodded and walked closer to the man's desk. "James Creevy." He said holding out his hand. Hermione shook the hand and stupidly asked

"Are you related to a Colin Creevy or a Denis Creevy?" James simply stared at her for a second then said replied

"Yes they are my grandchildren. How do you know them?" He was taking his glasses off.

"I went to school with them in England." James smiled and nodded then asked

"You attended Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded and James smiled.

"You may take a seat now Ms. Granger." He gestured towards the chair.

After about two hours of talking James got up from his new desk opened his office door and announced rather loudly "This is Hermione Granger. She is our new employee. She will be working at the front desk."

Then he turned to Hermione and said "Now for your first assignment. There is a couple getting married here this weekend. They are inviting 32 guests. It is your job to make sure those 25 rooms stay empty, pretty and perfect until tomorrow when the couple and their guests arrive."

Hermione nodded and took the paper that had all the information written on it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**London**

Harry was in his room packing for his wedding trip to Canada; they were leaving tomorrow.

"Harry are you all packed?" Asked Ginny as she came down the stairs holding a giant suit-case. Harry nodded and headed up stairs.

He looked around at the people in the living room at all his friends. He looked over at Ron who had his two year old daughter, Hermione in his arms. Hermione was named after Harry and Ron's ex-best friend Hermione who had run away from school soon after Harry had sacked her. Harry felt that it was his fault that she left.

Everyone looked over at Harry and Ginny who were holding hands. Hermione jumped off Ron's lap screaming "AUNTIE GINGER!" Which is what Ron's 3 year old son, Fred called her too.

"Just about ready mate?" Ron asked standing up and helping the 5 month pregnant, Lavender up.

Harry and Ginny both nodded and looked at the other people in the room. Tonks and Lupin with six year old Ted and Neville and Luna with the one year old twins Frank and Alice, and the rest of the Weasley family. The rest of the guests were meeting them at the hotel. It was Ginny's idea to go to a hotel in Canada. Harry wanted to get married in America or Africa or even France.

Everybody joined hands and aparated into an alley near the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Canada**

Hermione was worried about the second day of work. _Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!_ Hermione knew that it had to be him what was she going to do? She worked at the front desk and they'll be here any minute now. Hermione was panicking.

She looked over the guest names and recognized almost all of them. Though the children surprised her. Ron had two kids with Lavender; Neville had two kids with Luna. And she knew about Lupin and Tonks but the Fleur and Bill had a baby girl.

The hotel was opening in 3...2...1 the door burst open she looked it was Neville and Luna both holding a child in their hands. After them Ron and a pregnant Lavender and two red haired toddlers, Tonks and Lupin with a six year old blue haired toddler, Fleur with a four year old girl in a beautiful gown. But before she could see who came in next a familiar voice said:

"Hermione?" The room went silent everyone was staring at her.

"Hi" She said with tears in her eyes. "Hey Neville Luna and I'm guessing Frank and Alice." pointing at the infants in their arms they nodded then gave Hermione a hug. She wrote them up gave them a key to their room and called next. It was Ron.

"Hey" She said

Ron nodded and smiled embracing her like a sister. She looked at the little red haired girl and said "Thanks." Ron gave her a questioning look. "For naming your daughter after me."

He smile and said: "No problem I was going to name one of my kids after you no matter what." Ron said smiling again.

Hermione had finished the line up and was all hugged out many people from Hogwarts were hugging her and talking to her. Then she realized it was 12 Harry and Ginny hadn't come yet but she couldn't wait she had to go and get Emma. Hermione ran to her boss and said

"I need to go for 2 minutes to pick up my daughter from school I'll be right back." Hermione didn't give him time to reply to her she took off through the door and got in her car and drove away.

When she got to St. Johns she saw Emma standing out side the school twirling here black bushy hair as she wrote. "Emma!" Hermione called out the window. Emma looked up from her work and went and got into the car. After getting buckled up she continued on her work.

When back at the hotel she saw that Harry and Ginny had arrived and that Ron had told them that she was here. She guess it was a big surprise when she walked in with Emma, because all the people that knew that she was there gasped as she walked in with Emma on her hip. Hermione went to the front desk and set Emma down on the desk.

Ginny ran up behind her and hugged her saying "OH MERLIN'S BEARD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Hermione was so happy.

She hugged Ginny back saying "Welcome to Canada." Ginny smiled then lost it almost immediately.

"Why did you leave? Harry thinks it's his fault for breaking up with you and was devastated for the rest of the 6th year and most of the 7th." Hermione look at Emma her pride and joy. The only reason that she was alive.

_Hermione had just finished taking a shower. She stepped out feeling great about what she had just done with Harry. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathrooms. She headed towards her dormitories. When she was dry and dressed she went down the steps towards her common room. _

_"Hey," a familiar loving voice scared her. She turned. It was Harry. _

_"Hi." She said smiling. Harry took her hand and said,_

_"Walk to the Great Hall with me?" Hermione nodded and squeezed getting a squeeze in return. They walked down the corridors. They had passed Ron and Lavender. Who were too busy snogging to notice them._

_Hermione and Harry walked into the Great Hall immediately hearing people whisper "finally" Harry laughed so did Hermione. They sat down and ate._

_**Two Months Later**_

_Hermione met Harry after the last class of the day. They went to a tree by the Black Lake that Harry's dad and friends use to hang out around. They got talking about future. _

_"I don't think I ever want kids." Harry said. _

_Hermione made a surprised look on her face. "What? I'm serious. The death eaters would go after my kids. I mean you remember last Hogsmead visit right? Hermione Rodoloph tried to kill you! You're in danger when you're with me! And I could never put something like a child through that. Because I've tried breaking up with you because of it but your too stubborn. But I would leave you if you ever got pregnan; for your and the baby's sake of courset." Hermione was shocked. _

_"Your kidding I want two kids! I won't go through life without having any children! And say I was pregnant you would break my heart and leave me to raise a child on my own!" Hermione stood up. _

_"Yah I would! I don't want kids if u were pregnant I'd probably take the baby to the orphanage the first night we get it back from the hospital! I would never let it live around me with all the danger I would cause it!" Harry was now standing too. _

_"You don't like babies do you?" Hermione asked, _

_Harry glared at her, "I love them Hermione, but I could never, not when I would cause so much pain to something so small and innocent, something that doesn't deserve it I would never keep a child around me." Hermione huffed and his words and stormed off._

_That night while reading to get her mind off things she found a book called:_

_**Pregnancies and how to tell if your pregnant. **_

_She turned to a random page_

_**1. Feeling drouzy during the day**_

_**2. Morning sickness**_

_**3. Emotional outbust**_

_**4. Gaining weight**_

_Hermione couldn't believe it she was pregnant! _

_She was so scared Harry was going to take her baby from her what was she going to do! _I know I'll leave and NOT tell Harry that I'm pregnant that right_! She thought quickly._

_Hermione quickly dashed up the stairs and packed her things then she used the Ruducto spell to make her things smaller so they would all fit in her trunk un-folded. Then used the spell a second time to make the trunk smaller. She picked the slightly heavy trunk up and held it with one hand running down the stairs and out of the Hogwarts grounds thinking of were to go she decided her parent's house was best for now._

"Hermione did you hear me? Why did you leave because? Harry broke up with you?" Hermione was lost in thought. "Hermione?" Ginny repeated nudging her in the arm.

"Um no that's not why I left but I need to talk to Harry he _needs_ to know something." Hermione said looking into Ginny's brown eyes.

"Hermione you know that me and Harry are getting married right?" Hermione nodded and smiled hugging Ginny again.

"It's nothing like that really."

Ginny nodded "I'll go get him." Hermione looked at Emma

"What are you reading Popkin?" Emma looked up from her book and slammed it shut and hid it behind her and said

"Nothing." Hermione grabbed the book from Emma's hands and looked at the title; **Hogwarts a History.**

"This is mine."

"Mommy, please don't get mad I was just looking for my dolly and I found that book and a whole lot of other. I also found a weird looking bowl and a stick." Emma pulled Hermione's wand out of her pocket.

Hermione took it at the verge of tears. "It makes weird stuff happen mommy." Hermione nodded and smiled. "Mommy will I go to Hogywarts when I'm 11?"

Hermione looked up and Emma and opened her mouth but was startled by someone putting a hand to Hermione's arm. She jumped and looked to see who had done it. Harry. She jumped at him and hugged him more tightly than anyone else she had been reunited with.

"Why did you leave was it because of what I said? Because you know I..." But Emma cut him off my saying

"Mommy who are these people?" Emma was reading Hogwarts a History again. Harry looked at her with a suspicious glance.

Hermione answered. "They're old friends from the school that you're reading about."

Emma gasped and said "The magic school?" Hermione nodded and turned to Harry.

"How old is she…"

"She's 5." Harry gasped shaking his head. Hermione lost her smile and nodded trying with all her might not to cry. "Don't take her Harry I can't live without her I can't please." Hermione put her arms around Emma. The little girl looked scared hugging her mother tightly.

"Hermione, calm down. I'm not going to take your child. I kind of changed my mind about kids when I killed Voldemort." Harry smiled and Hermione slowly let go of Emma

"Harry you don't have to do anything. I've raised her since she was born." Harry shook his head and said

"I'm going to have to tell Ginny." Hermione nodded.

"You can tell them all I don't care." Harry put a hand on Hermione's cheek.

"I still love you Hermione Jane Granger." With that he left and Hermione cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione almost screamed when her phone rang for the third time that night, she was in bed after her day of reuniting with old friends and stress from what Harry had said, and was attempting to ignore but couldn't so finally she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione! Finally. Hi… It's Jason. Don't Hang up I want to talk to you-"

_Hermione sighed after a long day at work she walked into her house._

_"Hermione finally." Hermione smiled, she had just gotten home, how long had he been phoning?_

_"Sorry I'm late. I had to stay at work a little while longer." Hermione threw her jacket on the couch beside her. _

_"How's Emma?" Hermione asked Jason her baby-sitter. _

_"She's good. I just got her to go to sleep. Um how are you doing?" Hermione knew that Jason had been attracted to her for awhile. Hermione had to admit he was good looking. He had dirty blonde hair that fell into his water blue eyes. _

_"It was alright." Hermione said sitting down on the couch. Jason sat beside her. _

_"Hermone?"_

_"Yah?" Hermione turned her head towards Jason._

_"I- I ah I have been having feelings for you lately. And I don't know that to do about it! What do I do?" Hermione thought that this was the stupidest question ever. But she answered all the same. _

_"Well you could make a move. I guess." Hermione said moving her hand over Jason's. Jason quickly kissed her. _

_Hermione chuckled at the nervous man and kissed him back. _

_Jason stood up and took a breath them turned around and then sat down again; Hermione laughed again. He kissed Hermione again and she nipped gently Jason's lips asking for an entrance. He allowed it. It was like their tongues were dancing. Jason slid a hand up Hermione's shirt but she stopped him. _

_"I can't. I am so sorry Jason. I'm in love. Sure, I haven't seen him since I was 17 but still." She looked down at her hands; he sighed and kissed her cheek._

"_I'll… I'll call you." She nodded and he left._

"What do you want?" Hermione asked Jason.

"I just wanna talk is all." was his reply.

Hermione slammed the phone back on the receiver. This was the fifth time he had called her tonight.

Ring...Ring...Ring. The phone rung again. "Jason I said no!?" Hermione yelled into the phone hoping she hadn't woken up Emma.

"Hermione I need to talk to you!" It was Harry.

"Harry I..." But she was cut off.

"Hermione, I told Ginny about Emma, and she freaked out and went to Ron about it, he's going to murder me." Hermione didn't know what Harry wanted, but before she could ask him the other line beeped.

"One second." She pressed the talk button on her phone. "Hello?" Hermione said hoping it wasn't Jason again.

_"mmm you taste like strawberries! What exactly were you doing at work today?" _

_Hermione had taken Emma to a friend's house that evening so she could go over to Jason's apartment. Things for her and Jason had been working out quite smoothly lately or at least Hermione thought. _

_"That's for me to know and for to hopefully never find out." Jason laughed and Kissed her again. _

_His kisses were usually passionate, but tonight they seemed nervous. Hermione had saw a little velvet box in his bedroom and thought that he might propose tonight. _It was bound to happen after three years_ is was she kept telling herself. _

_Jason got up. He was about to talk when the doorbell rang. Then someone pounded on it. _

_"Json open this damned door now!" Said a female voice. _

_Jason's face went so white it reminded Hermione of the ghosts at Hogwarts. _

_Hermione got scared after the female voice said. "You ass! You stop hiding! Where wer you! You stood me up! Left me there! Embarrassed me!" Hermione stood up and walked towards the door putting a hand on the handle._

_"No. Hermione. don't. please." He said each word as though they were sentences alone._

_Hermione pulled the door open to reveal a girl in a beautiful wedding gown. Hermione gasped and then turned to Jason. _

_"Who the hell is she!" Hermione and the girl both screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_Jason looked as though he would faint. "This _was_ my bride to be." _

_Jason shuffled his feet and took a step towards the girls._

"_Out Wedding was six hours ago and you're here with some…slut!!" With that the lady turned on her heel and stormed down the hall._

_Hermione grabbed her bag and coat, but before leaving whispered to Jason, "I really thought you were going to propose." Then she left the apartment building, crying._

"Hey." It was her best friend Caylyn.

"Jason just called me tried to get back together with me." Hermione gasped

"He just called me too he said he just wanted to talk!" Caylyn laughed.

"I can't believe I was actually going to marry that arse." Hermione nodded then realized that Caylyn couldn't see her.

"Yeah I can't believe I actually thought he was going to propose to me! But listen Emma's dad is on the other line can I talk to you later?"

"Say no more just wanted to tell that an arse called me so bye." Caylyn said with a laugh.

Hermione pressed the talk button again. "Hermione good your back… so will you help…?" Hermione still had no idea what Harry wanted.

"Harry what in hell do you mean?" Harry sighed and said

"I want to see Emma could you bring her here?" The way he said it was insulting. He was saying it as though he had to explain it four or five times before she actually got it.

"I'm bringing to work tomorrow..." But once again

Harry cut her off. "No, please Hermione, I need to see her now!"

"Harry… you're not getting your old feelings about kids back are you?" Hermione asked standing up.

"No I just need to talk to her need to get to know her. Ginny needs this as well we could take her off your hands for awhile." Hermione was in shock.

"Harry… I can't… I'm sorry, It's just what you said about children all those years ago… I'm sorry." Hermione hug up on him with a sob.

"Mommy?"

"Oh Poppkin I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Emma shook her head.

"She did." Pointing to the corner of the living room. Hermione turned her head. Standing there, cloaked and all, was Bellatrix Lestrange.


	5. Chapter 5

All His life Harry had been faced with scary and sad things, but the worst thing was when he hurt his friends, he hated to see his Ginny, his beautiful, innocent little Ginny Weasley cry… like was now.

"Ginny I'm so sorry. I never knew. How would I know! She ran away!" Ginny looked at Harry.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She stared into Harry's eyes. Harry stood up and walked towards Ginny. Ron ran for Harry and jumped him.

"Ronald! Stop it! You big bloke!" Ginny yells echoed throw the room.

Then suddenly about a hundred owls flew in the room. It was like it was raining letters. And it all ended about thirty seconds after it began. Harry was under Ron. Ginny still standing over them crying. Harry pushed Ron off him and stood up backing away with his hands in the air.

"It happened the first time me and Hermione were together. I never knew I swear." But Ginny and Ron weren't listening that were reading one of the letters.

_Potter-_

_We've taken the mudblood and her child. You see when you broke up with her and she had a kid we thought it was her old lover Jason's but thanks to you explaining everything to the girl Weasley blood traitor we know the truth. So we want to thank you Potter. You have helped us to getting closer to finish what we began with this very stupid mudblood… we shall give you the bodies in the morning._

_Bellatrix-_

_Hermione was still at her parents after she left Hogwarts. "Mom, Dad I'm leaving soon. I'm moving to Canada. Calgary." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen. It was June 21st. It had been exactly five months since Harry got her pregnant. _

_"Oh Popkin you don't have to go!" Hermione's mom was already crying._

_"No I have to go I'll visit."_

_About a week later Hermione left. She packed up and used a spell to make the only box she wanted to use to fit all the stuff inside it and it still being light enough to carry. Hermione picked up the box and walked out of the house kissing her parents good-bye then walked to a near-by alley, were she aparated. _

_She had already bought her house in Canada. It was a small duplex. It had three bedrooms and an extra room. It was painted green and had the nicest backyard. The neighbors had two children one was 10 he was named Alex, and the other one was 7 her name was Kayla._

_When Hermione showed up in Canada she left the back alley and entered her backyard. There was a big double door leading to one of the bedrooms down stairs. Hermione set down the stuff and used here wand to place it. _

_The box was still a quarter full and there was an empty room. Hermione looked at the stuff in the box. "My old school stuff." She whispered to herself. She threw her wand into the box and picked it up. Then put it back in. Hermione mentally kicked herself. She closed the box and put in the empty room._

_A week later Hermione felt someone watching her. Then it happened. Hermione was reading on her deck. "Hello mudblood." Hermione turned. _

_Standing right before her eyes was Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione jumped up. But Bellatrix was too fast for her. Before Hermione knew it she was on the floor on her kitchen tied up with invisible ropes. _

_"Once we find out who your daughter's father is we'll decide how to kill you and your daughter. Everything was working out so well before you left that note for Potter you know the one that said The Dark Lord was hiding in Malfoy Manor. You're going to pay for spying on him. Now if your daughter is the daughter of Potter she will die!" _

_Hermione didn't know what she was talking about. "I never left Harry a letter." Hermione said trying to free herself. _

_"Oh you lie. CRUCIO!" this couldn't be good for the baby Hermione gasped and clutched her stomach. "Be ready to die the second her father's identity is revealed!"_

Harry couldn't breath. Neither could Ron or Ginny. Ginny ran to Harry and said "They're going to kill her Harry!" Ginny hugged Harry with all her might.

Harry shook his head and ran down the hall. When he was at the desk he pushed the man sitting in front of in away and looked up Hermione's address on the computer.

When he got it he went back up to his room and grabbed his wand and Ginny's hand and put a hand on Ron's shoulder they aparated to the address.

**Hermione**

Hermione picked up Emma and ran. Bellatrix wasn't chasing her. Hermione ran into Emma's room. She slammed the door shut.

Hermione tried to talk but ended up uttering "Bed, under, stay, now, sleep,." Emma nodded getting down on the floor and pushing herself under the bed.

Hermione got down on her knees and said to Emma "Where's mummies wand?" Emma smiled and pointed at her night stand.

Hermione nodded and opened a drawer on the stand. There it was. Her wand. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She promised herself she wouldn't anymore. But here she was. Her wand was calling her name. Hermione picked it up and conjured some stuff to stick under the bed to make it look like no one could fit under it. Hermione then ran to the door and sat behind it crying. She turned off the light and sat down, waiting. Not quite sure what for. But she was waiting.

"You ready to die yet mudblood?!" Bellatrix screamed.

Hermione held out her wand ready for what ever was coming. **BANG!** Bellatrix smashed the door down. Hermione braced herself.

**Harry**

Harry was hurrying down the street looking for number 16. "Number 16!" Harry yelled.

The window was broken. Harry ran for the house. He pushed the door open, which had a hole in it. He stepped inside. The place was destroyed. He looked around the large duplex. She went down stairs. It wasn't destroyed. He went around the corner. The basement seemed un-touched, except a door. It was blasted off. Harry slowly walked into the room. Ron and Ginny were right behind him.

"Hermione?" Harry said pushing a piece of wood out of the way. Harry looked around the room. It was princess themed. It had to be Emma's.

Harry looked around for a second then he saw a pair of eyes from under the bed. The eyes blinked. "Emma." Harry said getting down on his stomach. Emma pushed the stuff out of the way still wearing her night gown she hugged Harry's chest. Harry hugged hr back.

Harry stood up with the little girl at his feet. "Where's your mommy, Emma?" Emma blinked once, then twice.

"Are you alright?" surprisingly Ginny asked in a sincerely worried tone. Emma nodded.

Then tried to take a stepped but decided not to hen she all the things on the floor that could hurt her bare feet. "Here." Harry said seeing what she just did. He held out his hands. Emma took them. Harry slowly lifted her off the ground.

They started back up stairs. The couches in the living room weren't so bad. Harry set Emma down and looked around. Then he saw it a note.

_Malfoy Manor HELP_

It was written on the floor. Harry gasped "She's at Malfoy Manor." Is all he said before picking up Emma and grabbing Ron and Ginny's hand and aparated.

When they appeared in Malfoy Manor Harry listened. He could hear her screaming. Emma started crying. Harry put a hand over her mouth. "Sh." Emma nodded and sniffled. Harry heard her scream again and hug his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why must kill me?" Hermione screamed as Bellatrix finished torturing her.

"You spied on the Dark Lord! You must pay! it is your fault he is dead." Hermione never left Harry a letter. "Crusio!" Bellatrix screamed again. Then started walking away.

"I'll be back, if your not here when I come back! I'm going to torture you until you die!" Hermione tried to catch her breath.

"Psst. 'Mione." Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of the forgotten nickname.

"Harry!" She rolled over. Emma ran to Hermione jumping on her. Hermione hugged Emma ever so tightly.

"Emma my sweet. What ever happens you must know that I love you." Emma started to cry.

"I love you too mommy." Emma cried harder.

Harry helped Hermione up off the floor. Hermione picked Emma up. "Come on." Harry said. Grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Harry did you find a note when I left?" Harry nodded. "Is that why they're after you because you left me a note telling me where Voldemort was?" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes.

_"Hermione? Please I'm sorry! But you have to really think about it! It's true what I said!" Harry pleaded entering the common room after Hermione had walked away from him. _

_He had made a mistake telling her that never wanted children. Though that was a few hours ago. He had been looking for her since then. Ginny said she saw her in the library crying, but when Harry checked she was gone._

_"Harry, her stuff! It's all gone, all of it!" Ginny said running down the stairs._

_Harry gasped, "What? no, she can't." Harry couldn't believe it was HIS fault._

_"She left a note." Harry looked down at the slightly shorter Ginny. Harry took the note and opened it. It read:_

_Harry-_

_Voldemort is hiding in Malfoy Manor. _

_Hremeo-_

_"Why did she spell her name like that?" Harry asked showing Ginny._

_Ginny shrugged. "Harry, I think she left."_

"I didn't write that note Harry. I swear on it." Harry saw the look in Hermione's eyes and couldn't help but trust her.

"Then who did?" Harry asked. A voice came out of no were. It was cold and cruel.

"I think I know." Everyone turned it was Draco Malfoy.

"You." Harry said. Malfoy nodded. "You gave your master out!" Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, anything to get that thing killed!" He said pointing at Hermione.

Hermione gasped and hugged Emma tighter. "Yeah well now you die!" Harry ylled pointing his wand at Malfoy, who ducked. The curse hit Bellatrix.

Rodoloph came around the corner and screamed. He started to pull his wand out of his pocket.

"Avada Kadavra!" Ginny yelled.

It hit Rodoloph Lestrange right between the eyes. Harry turned around he could hear someone coming. He turned to Hermione.

"Malfoy ran. That git!" He yelled. "Stay here you don't have a wand we are going to see who's coming." Hermione nodded

Harry, Ron and Ginny had killed Yaxley when they heard a scream.

"MOMMY!" Harry ran.

He took off around the corner. Hermione lay not moving on the ground. Emma lying over her. And Draco pointing his wand at the lifeless body on the ground smirking.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry yelled his wand pointing at Draco Malfoy, ducked.

"Avada Kadavra!" Draco yelled his hand shaking nervously.

Harry was confused, the bright light had been aiming straight for him… then he saw Ginny. Her body fell to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed his wand pointed at Malfoy's wand. The wand went flying in the air.

"You just killed the two girls I loved more than anything in the world! Now, you're going to die too." Harry said pointing his was at Draco's heart. "Avada Kadavra!" He yelled.

Draco Malfoy fell limply to the floor. Harry turned around. Ron was sitting on the floor holding his sister in one arm and Hermione in the other.

Harry looked around for Emma. She was curled up in the corner...crying. Harry slowly walked over to her.

"You all right?" He asked kneeling down and altering his head so he was looking side-ways at the little girl. Emma looked at Harry and shook her head. Harry held out his hands. Emma took them. Slowly lifting the girl off her feet. Setting Emma on his hip. He loved her. He loved the fact that _she_ was a part her. His Hermione. He hated the fact that she was the LAST thing he had to remember her bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had just finished unpacking the last box. Ten year old Emma was across the street baby-sitting six year old Ginny Weasley and two year old Brandon Weasley with the help of seven year old Hermione Weasley and eight year old Fred.

It had been almost six years since Ginny and Hermione had died. Harry stayed in Canada for a while. But promised Emma that when she was ten that they would move to England so she could attend Hogwarts. Harry liked the idea of being with his friends. And he got to join back up in professional Quidditch.

Emma's eleventh birthday was in a week.

"Daddy. I'm home and Uncle Ron wants to see you." Emma said walking into the small home which was directly in the middle of the small town called Godrics Hallow. Harry nodded and walked out the door. Emma started up the stairs for her room, kissing a picture of her mom on the way up. This had become a habit of hers.

Once in her room she lay down on her bed and let out a large amount of air. _Tick, tick, tick___Emma sat up and looked at her window. An owl sat on the sill. She ran over to the window and grabbed a letter out its beak. Making sure to thank it she closed the window.

_To: Miss. Potter/Granger_

_Large Upstaris Room_

_Godric Hallow_

_England_

Emma flipped the letter over. Then screamed as loud as she could with joy. She jumped up on her bed and continues screaming while jumping up and down.

With in seconds Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Lavender were in her room. All six of them were panting as though they had been running for a long time. Emma continued screaming.

Finally Harry yelled "Emma, Popkin! What's wrong?!" Looking worried he stepped forwards.

Emma jumped off the bed still screaming and stopped long enough to scream, "They Sent it! Igot it! It's finally here!" She jumped back up on the bed and started jumping up and down again.

"They sent what?" Harry said holding his hand out.

Emma gave him the letter and Harry started to laugh. Passing the envelope through out the room you could here a mixture of different toned screams through the neighborhood. For on the back of that envelope was a coat of arms with a serpent, badger, raven and a bird.

Later that very week Harry took Emma to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.

On September the first Harry, Emma and the Weasley's headed for Kings Cross. Emma was scared to pass through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters. But Harry convinced her and soon enough they were all in front of the steam engine labeled _Hogwarts Express. _Harry, Ron and Lavender looked around at all the people they knew.

After about ten minutes Harry nudged Ron and pointed at another member of the Weasley family. George had moved to Romania after graduating from Hogwarts. Cutting his family off from his life, he opened up a Weasley Wizard Weazes in different parts of the word. He didn't even know about Ginny. Harry saw him with Alicia Spinnet. They had twins with them. Girls. They looked about fourteen.

Emma nudged Harry "Daddy are they Weasley's too?" Harry smiled.

"Yes that's your uncle George. Emma go over there and stares at them. Try to make them not notice me and your cousins and aunt and uncle. When they ask who you are say. 'Emma Lily Granger Potter' then say that you have two surnames because your parents never got married and you were named after your grandma. Then say, 'and your my uncle George, my uncle Ron and aunt Lavender live across the street from Me.' then leave and say 'toda-loo' and walk over to your cousin Hermione who's over there." Harry said pionting at the small red-haired girl.

"ok" Emma said smiling.

Harry told Ron and Lavender the plan.

They walked out of sight of Emma and George, but so they could see them. They saw Emma staring at the other Weasley family. It was George who asked a question that they could not hear.

Emma started talking and then about two minutes later walked off to Hermione. Harry and Ron laughed as George started looking around the platform.

Harry and Ron went up to George from behind and poked him. Seconds after George turned around Emma came back and put her arms around Harry's waist.

"Oh my god! I actually thought that you were going to marry Ginny but no you marry Hermione instead."

George said shaking his head. "I was going to marry Ginny, before Malfoy murdered her. But I found out I have a kid. Hermione moved to Canada that's why she left Hogwarts because she was pregnant." George already had tears in his eyes.

"Dad." The twin teen girls said at the exact same time.

George didn't turn to them "Just a minute girls. What happened to Hermione and Malfoy?" George asked.

"He killed Hermione too. But I killed him and Bellatrix and Rodoloph and Yaxley." Goerge nodded and turned to the girls.

"Um girls this Harry Potter and your uncle Ron. This is Freda and Grace." George said pointing. The girls waved then turned to their dad.

"We are going to go on the train now. Bye. See you at Christmas." George hugged both of them so did Alicia.

Then the girls left whispering "Do you have the dung bombs?"

Harry laughed "They take after you and Fred then?'" George nodded and smiled a forced smile.

Emma was checking that she had all her stuff when Harry saw him. He slowly started walking towards his cousin that he hadn't seen in eleven long years.

"Dudley?" Harry asked the slightly chubby man was lecturing a boy with bleach blonde hair.

Dudley Dursley stopped lecturing the boy just long enough to look at Harry for a nanosecond then continued on lecturing the boy. Only to stop again to take a second look at Harry. "H-Harry?" Dudley said straightening up.

"What!" yelled the boy Dudley was lecturing.

"No I mean…" But Dudley was cut off by the Hogwarts express whistle.

He tried to talk a second time but this time was cut off by Emma, "Daddy, Daddy I have to go what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Harry got down on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get Professor McGonagall mad. Be nice to your Herboligy teacher Professor Longbottom, and send me an owl telling me who the D.A.D.A teacher is." Emma nodded kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Buh-bye daddy!" She hugged Harry one more time and followed Ted Lupin aboard the train the train.

Harry turned to Dudley. "My son and my two daughters' they're, well, you know." Harry nodded and patted Dudley on the shoulder then headed back towards Ron.

They watched as young Emma Lily Potter Granger was waving at them through the opened window yelling "Bye Daddy! I'll see you at Christmas! Love you!!" Harry waved at his daughter as she sat back down and began on her journey to Hogwarts for her first year.

Six years ago he didn't even know he had a daughter but here was watching her on the very train that he had once ridden not knowing what to expect of Hogwarts. Not knowing what to expect of well… life, not knowing that on that very train he'd meet the girl of his dreams; the girl that is still in his dreams; the girl that would give him the most precious gift ever… the girl that gave him Emma.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
